you're mine
by Yukine Nyan Nyan
Summary: "Luego de que Eren es rescatado por Levi, comienza a sentir una fuerte atracción hacia el."


**Este escrito participa en la convocatoria de halloween de SNR/EF.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

 **Parejas: Riren(principal) Eruri(supuesto)**

 **Palabra: Acoso.**

* * *

\- ¡Malditos!- dijo eren antes de recibir un golpe en el estómago haciendo que cayera en el suelo mientras abrazaba esa zona.

\- Danos tu dinero o esto será un infierno- dijo uno de los maleantes.

\- Sí, deja de hacerte el valiente niñato.

\- Nadie vendrá a salvarte, bebe.

Dijeron los delincuentes, intentó levantarse, pero el dolor que sentía era demasiado fuerte, por un momento pensó en entregarles lo que pedían, pero desistió al instante, ya que era suyo, no había motivos para hacerlo.

\- ¿No piensas entregarlo? Pues entonces no me sirves- sacando un cuchillo.

Sabía lo que vendría, pero no podía hacer nada, salvo observar como el portador de esa arma jugueteaba con ella en su cuerpo.

\- Oigan, ¿Qué están haciendo?

\- No molestes niño, estamos ocupados.

\- Torturando a alguien, que patético,- al decir esas palabras, estuvo a punto de ser apuñalado, pero un golpe en la muñeca al contrario hizo que soltara el arma blanca y rápidamente tiró al sujeto al suelo- la policía está a punto de venir, pero si alguien intenta hacer algo no dudaré en atacar.

\- ¿La policía? ¡Corran!- dejando a su compañero en el piso, quien los sigue cuando pudo levantarse.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Eh? Ah ¡Sí!- intentó levantarse pero el dolor persistía, así que decidió ayudarle.

-No te fuerces- haciendo que unos de los brazos de Eren rodease su cuello.

-Si… por cierto gracias por salvarme.

-No es nada-mientras se alejaban del lugar.

\- ¡Ah! no podemos irnos, la policía...

\- ¿En verdad te lo has creído?

Luego de una pausa eren preguntó- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Levi Ackerman, vamos al mismo instituto, pero soy de un grado superior- Eren se sorprendió por lo que decía, Levi al ver la expresión del chico agregó- lo digo por tu uniforme.

\- ¡Ah si! Jaja.

En el momento en el que fue salvado Eren por un estudiante de grado superior llamado Levi, comenzó a tener cierto cariño hacia él, a tal punto en el que quería estar siempre a su lado y también saberlo todo, su pasado y presente, cosas que sin importar la confianza que alguien tiene con otra persona, jamás podría saber.

Intentó agradecerle varias veces, pero siempre fue ignorado.

Y a pesar de los desprecios de este, él quería estar a su lado ¿Por qué? No lo sabía en ese momento, aseguraba que era por admiración, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

\- Ya llegué- dijo Levi creyendo que sería respondido por su tío, pero no fue así.- apesto, será mejor que tome un baño- dejando su mochila en un sillón, fue a su habitación a desnudarse para por fin poder bañarse.

\- Levi san, que descuidado eres- mientras empujabas la puerta- mira si alguien con intenciones malas decide entrar en la casa.

Comenzó a recorrer la casa, sorprendiéndose por lo ordenada que estaba, y sonriendo al ver las fotos que se encontraban en el estante, esas eran sus etapas de vida, como había crecido su héroe, observó todas y cada una de las cosas en ese lugar, ya que , creía que estaba solo.

Pero de pronto sintió un ruido en la casa- ¡Un ladrón!- exclamó, agarró un cuchillo de la cocina para usarlo como defensa, y con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido se acercaba a ese lugar.

Una luz se asomaba por esa habitación.

\- Ahí esta-sostuvo fuertemente su arma y agarrando el pomo estuvo a un paso de entrar, pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz.

-Kenny maldito, te dije que usaras tu propio jabón.

Era la voz de Levi, se alegró al saber que todo estaba bien y se reía de lo estúpida de su preocupación, pero de pronto pensó "¿Jabón? Lo más probable es que se estuviese duchando", eso alimentó su curiosidad y decidió ver por la cerradura.

¿Cómo se duchaba?

¿Bañera o ducha?

¿Cómo era su cuerpo totalmente desnudo?

Esas y otras preguntas se presentaron en su mente, pero fueron borradas apenas vio aquella escena.

\- Ah- tragó en seco, a pesar de que quería ver esto, no esperó que tuviera tal efecto en él, la persona que admiraba se encontraba completamente vulnerable. Podría pasarle cualquier cosa, y pondría una expresión para cada una de ellas. De solo pensar en ello comenzó a excitarse, y sin dejar de contemplar aquella vista, hizo algo que a cualquiera avergonzaría, pero no el, ya que el placer había cubierto todo su cuerpo.

…

En ese mismo momento comprendió finalmente el por qué de su obsesión con Levi.

\- Me enamoré- no habría nada que hacer, en algún momento pasó, posiblemente desde que lo rescató, pero lo importante es que se había dado cuenta ahora y por fin podría decirle lo que realmente sentía- de ti, por favor, sal conmigo.

\- ¿Estas bromeando mocoso?- contestó Levi- ¿para esto me has pedido hablar a solas?- retirándose.

También lo intentó los días siguientes.

\- Levi san, por favor sal conmigo- mientras le daba un muñeco.

\- No lo quiero.

Y los siguientes.

\- Levi san…

\- No- sin escucharle

Así fue durante mucho tiempo hasta que un día.

\- Levi san…

\- Basta… en serio, molestas.

\- Lo… lo siento- agachando la cabeza.

\- Para empezar no nos conocemos muy bien.

\- Pero…

\- Y además- interrumpió- no estoy interesado en salir con alguien.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- Por nada, es asunto mío.

\- ¿Puede ser que ya estés saliendo con alguien?

\- He dicho que es asunto mío- enojado se retira, dejando a un sorprendido Eren.

\- ¿Está… saliendo… con alguien?- ¿Con quién? Se preguntaba, pero no encontraba respuesta alguna, a pesar de que todo este tiempo estuvo atento a lo que hacía Levi. ¿Quién, quién, quién, quién?, Comenzó a desesperarse, jamás se lo diría, y deseaba saber quién era para ver contra quien había perdido.

Y desde ese momento, antes y después de clases, horas libres, actividades extra escolares y cualquier cosa que hiciera Levi,lo vigilaría, tratando de averiguarlo.

Pero a pesar del esmero que puso, jamás pudo notar nada extraño hasta que un día yendo hacia la escuela, notó como un hombre mayor era muy cariñoso con un estudiante, al acercarse se dio cuenta de que era Levi y…

-Profesor Erwin- rápidamente tomó una foto, sonriendo de lo fácil que había sido descubrirlo.

En ese momento Eren se dio cuenta de todo.

Acerca del porque siempre rechazaba sus confesiones y regalos, ahora todo tenía sentido.

\- Sales con el profesor, ahora todo tenía sentido-comenzó a reírse y observando una y otra vez la foto lagrimas caían- ya sé que hacer, pronto serás mío- mientras se secaba las lágrimas y se dirigía a clases.

La hora del recreo tardaba en llegar, pensaba que iba a esperar eternamente, pero se alegraba con recordad lo que se encontraba en su celular en estos momentos.

La campana sonó y rápidamente se dirigió salón de Levi.

\- Levi san.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

\- Por favor, acompáñeme.

-…- intentó negarse pero rápidamente Eren dijo

\- Por favor, será la última vez- convenciéndolo finalmente.

Se dirigieron a la azotea, y luego de un minuto de silencio dijo:

\- Saldrás conmigo.

\- Ni en un millón de años- yéndose.

\- Yo creo que lo harás.

\- ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Ya te he dicho que no planeo salir con alguien- enfureciéndose.

\- Tratas de esa manera al profesor o solo es para mí?- sonriendo.

De repente, Levi paró de caminar, miró a Eren con sorpresa.

\- ¿Que estás diciendo?

\- Mira- cuando le mostró la foto, su cara palideció.

\- ¿Que tanto sabes?

\- Solo lo que muestro, pero aun así podría ser perjudicial para tu profesor ¿No es así?- caminó hacia la baranda y miró hacia el cielo- Sal conmigo y no se lo diré a nadie ¿De acuerdo?

Levi sentía tanto odio hacia esa persona, que no solo se arrepintió de haberlo salvado aquella vez, sino que pensaba empujarlo así todo terminaría, pero no solo lo perjudicaría a el sino a la institución, y posiblemente existan copias de aquella foto- De acuerdo.

\- ¿En serio?-se alegró y corrió a abrazarle- Prometo que te enamoraras de mí.

\- Pero una palabra a alguien sobre lo que sabes y ya verás.

\- No te preocupes, será nuestro secreto.

* * *

 **Yuki: uff pensé que no llegaba, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Las criticas constructivas son bienvenidas.**

 **La imagen no me pertenece.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
